


12 Days - 3 At Sargent's - an invitation

by abbykrieger



Series: 12 Days 2018 [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Childhood Friends, Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykrieger/pseuds/abbykrieger
Summary: Vernon Lee knows perfectly well why Henry James hates her





	12 Days - 3 At Sargent's - an invitation

“He does not hate you.”

They are talking about Henry James again.

Violet hooks a thin arm over the back of the chair. “He does, John. He entirely hates me. It’s the hate born of pure jealousy. I know I am better at reading buildings than people but even I can sense it.”

Sargent sighs, does not surrender the brush. Violet has time to observe that is probably why she comes here, to goad herself into working with the spectacle of how John is always working, he has an industry that would put stateside railroads to shame. The brush hovers, moves towards the oil board, moves back.

“What’s happened?” Violent asks. “He’s sent you a gift! Heaven say not a model.” This had happened. Street boys at the door saying some moon-eyed woo-pitcher had sent them. Women, men.

“No. He’s just invited himself to lunch. Tomorrow.”

“Ah. Shall I be here? Do you feel safe to be alone?”

John laughs. “With the most infamous virgin in Paris. Yes, Vi, yes.”

She clucks. “You’ll have no appetite if he just sits across and _yearns_ at you.”

Sargent turns back, faintly dabbing a ghoulish green in the background of the day’s painting. She doesn’t think he fully realizes how he tends to add that green when she is there. “Violet, I could put down at least three courses if the studio were on fire, and you know it. I have my priorities right.”


End file.
